


Orcs in the Sewer

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [11]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Contest Entry, Crossover Contest, Gen, Humor, Next Generation, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Legolas finds himself tasks with investigating the rumors cropping up from the New York Sewers in a day and age when many of the creatures from Middle Earth are all but gone.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Original Male Character
Series: Fanfic Friday [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday, Platonic Relationships





	Orcs in the Sewer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Lord of the Rings or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This story was written for Wattpad's tenth fanfic contest. The theme was crossover and needed to be five-thousand words or less. This piece ended up selected as one of the winners.
> 
> Note: I wanted to use Gimli for this story, but realized he wouldn't be alive after the amount of time passing between the ages covered in Tolkien's books and modern times. Legolas without a companion didn't seem right so I balanced him out with another character. I'm also working with the theory that Middle Earth equates Europe, and the land of the Elves is Great Britain.

A pair of silver-blue eyes belonging to an Elf scanned the sewer carefully. The mouth of the Elf twisted down as his nose wrinkled up at the stench of the New York sewer system. The _thing_ he'd been sent down to look for simply wasn't there. Words slipped out of his mouth in Sindarin. "All information on the origins of Orcs should have been destroyed with time, so nobody should be able to make them again."

"That's why I don't understand why the elders are so concerned with the rumors they've heard about the sewers here." The mix of the various Elvish and Dwarvish languages caused the Elf to twist his head around to look at his young companion. His companions appearance resembled to the Elf that of a really tall Hobbit with a beard, but he knew full well his companion lacked the beard upon the feet that classified one as a Hobbit. His companion also wore shoes, something Hobbits were not fond of. The beard of his companion was shorter then a Dwarf of the same age.

"You should learn to speak in one language in front of people rather instead of blending them like you do." The Elf turned his head to scan the darkness to see if he couldn't find the Orcs they were sent to find.

"You understand me quite well enough, Uncle Legolas." The other continued in the strange discourse formed from the youths heritage. "Plus..." The youth smirked while a Dwarvish laugh escaped his mouth. "... aren't these rumors no different then the ones talking about the giant alligators running around in the sewers because people flushed them down those toilets. There are no alligators in the sewers of New York city."

"Imli …" Legolas took a deep breath as he tried to maintain a level of patience with the young one. " _Was I ever this much trouble as a young Elf? Scratch that. Gimli and I were a lot of trouble._ " The Elf turned to look at the youth. "Our elders received word that green humanoids were seen in the sewers, so they sent us to check out said rumors."

"Orcs _aren't_ green. Father always described them as everything but green. Unless you count the times..."

"Imi..." A quick raise of the eyebrow from the blond elf caused the read head to stop speaking. The older companion shook his head as he turned his head away to hide the mirth that crept across his face. "Let's finish our business. The reason for sending us down here is because the world doesn't need Orcs running about."

The youth frowned as he pulled upon his bears. Two blue eyes twinkled despite frowning at the Elf's statement. "You should honestly learn to use what they call the internet Uncle Legolas."

"Pray tell me why you think I should learn to use what they call a computer this time?" A laugh came from the youth loud enough for Legolas to stock in his tracks again. "Son of Gimli – what ever are you laughing at?"

"Besides the fact you speak like old man Gandalf? You actually recognize the terms internet and computer go together. Most of the elders don't." The half-elf youth pulled at his should beard. "Uncle – the internet is a way of communicating information in this day and age. According to the rumors on the net..."

Another laugh from Imli's lips caused Legolas to turn around. "What is funny this time Imli?"

"Orcs like pizza."

"That strange Edain dish? I don't see Orcs liking such a thing."

"But they eat pizza. The rumors say so."

"Then said creatures are not Orcs."

"I guess not."

Legolas turned around as the smirk returned to his face. "We still have the task of finding your pizza loving non-Orc friends."

The two proceeded to continue their search of the sewers until they stopped short at the sound of people coming through the sewer grate from the streets above. Some woman screamed about her purse being taken, and Legolas' wrinkled his nose for a reason other then the stench of the sewers. His silver-blue eyes also glared at the grate as he heard the person getting away. A sudden loud sound was heard, and the woman tried to thank some stranger. At that time the Edain dish of Pizza was mentioned, and mummers were heard as the person disappeared.

Legolas listened to the direction the person escaped in and headed in that direction. A block away he heard the sewer grate moving where less traffic was. The Elf pushed forward with Imli following close behind. His Elven eyes picked out a shadowy figure sliding down the ladder into the sewers in the darkness. For some reason the stranger was carrying a bunch of boxes Legolas recognized as being used to transport Pizza in.

The Elf couldn't see the face of the person as they were cloaked, and the hands were gloved. The blond Elf spoke then in the language of the Edain. "Excuse me?"

"Eh …" The figure obviously head the Elf as the stranger's head tilted in a manner that indicated they were now looking at Legolas. Instead of answering the person bolted off, and the two companions found themselves chasing after the stranger.

"I can catch him." Imli's garbled a hodgepodge words from different languages as he burst forward.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something about the youths brashness in spite of what he and Gimli did in his youth, but stopped short when the hooded figure spun around and took a stance indicating he knew how to fight. "Look dude. All I wanted was Pizza. I didn't even want to run into the lady and the purse snatcher. Just natural reaction dude."

Imli pulled out his weapons, and the Elf watched as the stranger brought out his weapon with his free hand, and the nunchuck came down onto Iml's head. Legolas' silver-blue eyes narrowed as he saw the weapon whip away, and Imli go down onto his knees. The figure then moved to duck away thinking Imli was out cold, but the half-elf's Dwarf blood kicked in. Legolas' companion grabbed the stranger by the front of his robes by the collar and gave the stranger a quick headbutt.

The figure stumbled causing the boxes to drop. Imli pointed a finger and spoke in his usual manner. "If you want to play the bashing heads game..."

"Dude! Look what you made me do! And I don't even understand a word you're saying! My bros are going to kill me for mussing up dinner!" The hood ended up knocked back by Imli's blow. A strange creature was revealed with green skin, and around his forehead was an orange cloth.

"Orc?" One of Legolas' blond eyebrows went up from amusement as his arms crossed hischest.

Imli let out a laugh that was very un-Elvish, but very much Dwarvish in nature. A grin spread across his face. "I told you they weren't Orcs!"

The creature rubbed the top of his head. "Um... I can't really understand you, so..." The orange banded creature stooped down to grab the pizzas. "I'll be going now!"

Legolas moved forward at that point, and grabbed the back of the strangers clothes. Something underneath felt like armor. "What exactly are you?"

"Dude! Let go of the shell! And if you can speak English then do so in the first place. Don't say orc and oink for yes and no!"

The corners of Legolas' mouth twisted up into a frown. Instinct told him to dive to the side as a sai came down where he was standing. The elf pulled out his weapons as another one of the creatures came out. The creature was clothed in stranger armor, and wore red instead of the orange the other wore. The Elf quickly drew his own weapons and found himself dueling with the other creature.

Imli on the other hand threw random insults at the creature only to have said creature cross his arms while the nunchucks hung limp from his hand, and the pizza's perched in the other. "Dude … I really can't understand you.

The red banded creature tried catching Legolas' blades in between the three prongs of his sai, but whenever this occurred Legolas would make a move causing said tactics not to work. Legolas watched the red banded creature carefully. " _Either he is hot headed, young, or both …_ "

A voice echoed then through the sewers causing everyone to stop. "Enough!"

"Master Splinter …" The corner of the red banded creature's mouth twitched.

Legolas turned his head to see who spoke. One eyebrow rose up while Imli pointed a finger at said person. The young half-elf spoke in his typical broken speech. "Is that an Edain with a rat's head."

"It isn't polite to point." The Elf stepped away from the red banded creature and noted the rat person brought with him two more creatures. One wore blue, and the other purple.

"Michelangelo. I thought I told the four of you not to go to the surface for pizza. You'll draw unneeded attention to yourselves like you just did."

The red banded creature let out an irritated sound as he pointed at Legolas. "I'm not sure why you are lecturing us. There is an enemy right here."

"If he wanted to kill you he already would have. That man is a master of his particular martial arts."

"The point is Ralph that you went out without master's permission." The creature with blue bands next to the master folded his arms and scowled at the one named Ralph.

"Shut up Leo."

The one with the purple mask looked Legolas over carefully. "Master … shouldn't' we be asking what these strangers want?"

Legolas didn't answer at first, but then decided it was best to do so. "Rumor has it that Orcs have been lurking in the sewers, and that the experiments that created them are being repeated despite the fact the art should have been lost."

"Orcs! Oh! You thought I was an Orc! Dude! That is very crazy!" Michelangelo let out a laugh, but then stopped. "What is an Orc?"

"A mutated creature."

"I wouldn't say we _aren't_ mutated creatures." The one named Ralph folded his arms. "Not any bit our fault though, so if you don't mind could you very well leave us alone."

Splinter held up a rat like hand. "You say mutated, but I have a feeling that isn't the best translation from your language of what an Orc is."

"To be exact they are a mutation of my people."

"Your people?" The one banded in purple's eyebrows went up in excitement.

"If you don't mind, may we please speak of this more at our lair?"

"Master! Why are you inviting them home!"

Leo responded to Ralph's statement by confirming he to had issues with this." Master... we do not know if we can trust this person."

"No. We have no reason not to trust them."

Legolas and Imli followed after the five, and found themselves in a place located in one of the off suits of New York's old time construction. The half-elf proceeded to eat the dish of pizza with the strange creatures while Legolas spoke to the rat person. "Do you care for anything to eat?"

"Care for anything? No. I don't like the greasy feel of that particular dish. Imli is fine with it because of his Dwarf blood."

"Tea then?"

The two then proceeded to have a nice chat where Legolas received the information he needed, and a promise was made not to bother the "turtles" unless absolutely needed. In return the Master Splinter would try and keep his sons under better control. This meant less time in the sewers for Elves who weren't fond of the smell.


End file.
